What if~Cuba became US Territory?
Cuba: The biggest island of the Caribbean, it's history is short and is one of trying to rebel against the Spanish Empire, and of some of the most despicable dictators that the western hemisphere has ever seen. It was once occupied by the United States as well that also took care of it's resource interests as well as it's shipping interests as well. But what if in an alternate reality, the USA annexed Cuba? What would it's history be like if it were American? That is what this page will try to cover, but first (and always) some real history. Just scroll down to the "What if?" segment of this page if you are only interested in reading about the Alternate Scenario. Real History Ever since the rise (and fall) of Napoleon, the Spanish Empire was on the decline, by the mid to late 19th century most of it's colonies such as the Philippines, and even Cuba were also vying for independence from the waning Empire. The Spanish Empire were also seeing a rise of another National Power; The United States of America which concerned Spain as the USA was very aggressive in trying to expand their territory. But it wouldn't be until April of 1898 where a US Ship; the USS Maine exploded near Havana (Cuba's capital). Cuba was already in the midst of a Revolution, the native Cubans were fighting for independence from Spain, and with the USA fighting along the Cubans, they were able to defeat the Spanish in just a bit over 3 Months. The USA were also fighting the Spanish in the Philippines and even fighting for who would take Hawaii. With the USA's victory, they also have gained a lot of Spain's territorial gains (including Cuba). However, the Americans would get themselves involved in an uprising in the Philippines, leading to the Pilippine-American War. In 1901, the USA has written up the Platt Amendment, which allowed the USA to control Cuba but without fully annexing it. This will last until 1934 when President Roosevelt and the new Cuban Government would sign the Treaty of Relations which replaces the treaty signed in 1903. Around 6 years later Cuba wrote up a constitution of it's own, thus it officially declares independence from the USA. But during it's early history. Cuba would see the rise of dictators such as Fulgencio Batista and eventually Fidel Castro with one of these guys almost bringing the entire world towards Nuclear Destruction. What if? Now, here is your favorite question (as always), what if the USA decided to annex Cuba, what would the history of the country be like, and how it would effect the Cold War? The USA would still win the Spanish-American War, but instead of just occupying Cuba, they decided to annex it, effectively making Cuba US territory. What would exactly be different, well for one thing is that the dictators Batista and Castro wouldn't rise up and come into power like they did in our reality. This would also change the very aspect of the Cold War, it would (more than likely) be nothing more than just a military arms race as the Soviet Union wouldn't have any place that is considered friendly to build their nuclear silos like they did in our reality, though this would make the Cold War no less harder on both nations, the only difference is that the world wouldn't have to worry about being destroyed in a Nuclear blaze. But going into the mdoern era, the history of Cuba would be similar as with the island of Puerto Rico today; as in making a huge decision either by becoming a US State or declare themselves independent from the USA. Another thing is that the USA would have bigger control over Cuba's rescources such as Sugar and Bananas much as they had in our reality, but it would last longer in this alternate reality since Cuba is an American Territory. Well, that is all for this page what do you think would happen if Cuba was annexed? Don't forget to check out my Movies and Games wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.